


all辫儿  张老板开店5

by Y_Z



Category: all辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Z/pseuds/Y_Z





	all辫儿  张老板开店5

5  
一个晚上，郭麒麟都没有睡好。他梦到小辫儿骑坐在他身上，晃着腰，舔着唇，笑的像个狐狸。

第二天十点多郭麒麟才醒，枪挺得老高。他本来还怕张云雷笑他，结果往旁边一摸，人根本不在。

他起身洗漱完，又各个房间找了一遍，也没见着小辫儿，电话也打不通，干脆在客厅看起了电视。

快十二点，张云雷才回来。还是跟一个男人。

那男人不是昨儿见的那俩里的，文质彬彬，戴一眼镜，长的也喜兴。要不是一直揽在张云雷腰.上的手，郭麒麟还以为他是个正人君子呢。

“你去哪儿了啊?”郭麒麟已经不想再问那个那个男人是谁这种话了。

“本来是起来去给你买早饭，”张云雷说的很真诚，“然后碰见四哥了，就把你忘了。噢对四哥，这就我给你说的我那外甥，郭麒麟。”

“哎，好。”被叫做四哥的人朝郭麒麟点点头,笑的也挺礼貌，从兜里掏了一名片递给他，“麒麟你好，我叫曹鹤阳，是个大夫。小辫儿的朋友。”

郭麒麟就也笑着给那名片接了过来，还没来得及细看，张云雷已经给那装着早饭的袋子递了过来，他赶忙接住，没说一句话，张云雷已经拽着曹鹤阳进了里屋。

砰的一声，卧室门关上了。郭麒麟欲哭无泪。

张云雷这屋里隔音真的不咋地，那一声声似欢愉似痛苦的呻吟声隐约还能传出来，郭麒麟又不傻，这个四眼医生总不能是在给张云雷拔罐子。

日头升的老高，郭麒麟就吃了两口就没胃口了，郁闷的扔下筷子。他也不知道自个儿脑子里都在想什么，明明这事跟他没什么关系，就觉得心里头不老高兴。

张云雷理着衣服推门出来，后头跟着衣衫整齐的曹鹤阳。俩人都神色如常，权当郭麒麟不存在，一点儿也没有尴尬的意思。

“下午我得坐诊。”曹鹤阳摸了摸张云雷的腰侧,“那什么，你歇两天。药记得吃。”

张云雷被占便宜了一点儿也没有不满，反而笑的格外的甜:“哎。 ”

送走了曹鹤阳，屋里头又重归平静。

张云雷还是没给郭麒麟解释什么，郭麒麟想了好一会儿，斜睨着他，语调别扭的哼了一声。

“您这会儿都得吃药了?”

“治嗓子的药。”张云雷瞪他一眼。

下午到了店里，仍旧没什么顾客。郭麒麟好几次想走，一侧头瞧见那头翻杂志的张云雷，就又收回了他的想法。

张云雷看杂志看的还挺认真，有时候会笑的眉眼弯弯的，有的时候又会苦恼的蹙起眉头。

明明都是再平常不过的举动，叫他做出来就有一种独特的吸引力。

这是从前郭麒麟从来没有过的感觉。

也许是他长大了，也许是我长大了？郭麒麟琢磨。

午后的小店里，阳光照进来。张云雷窝在躺椅上捧着杂志认真的看，郭麒麟撑着头瞧着张云雷认真的看。


End file.
